1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a routing method for wireless communication systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a routing method for wireless communication systems, which is implemented with advantageous features of both the tree routing and the link state routing.
2. Background of the Related Art
Before nodes in a wireless network can communicate with each other, it is first necessary to discover a route. Tree structure is useful for routing purposes since the routing can be done without going through route discovery by binding logical addresses to the tree structure. Also, the tree routing eliminates the initial delay caused by route discovery and saves storage space otherwise needed for routing table.
However, the tree routing is disadvantageous because of non-optimal routes and single point of failures (SPFs).